Day in the Life of Parents:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: This is in the life of the Dukes, & Enos as parents, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. One: Getting the Day started: Part 1:

_***This is a short one but Part 2 will be longer & that I promise you***_

__**Day in the life of Parents:**

**Part 1: Getting the Day started:**

**At the Duke Farm, everyone was trying to get ready for the day, & they sat at Breakfast, when Daisy said to her daughter, Lizzie this.**

Daisy: Honey, I am sorry but I won't be able to take you to Preschool, I have to go to work early, but Kit & Pamela will take you, when they go to their school, (to the girls): Right, Girls?

**The girls nodded & said this to assure their Aunt, that Lizzie will be safe with them in "The General Lee".**

Pamela: Don't worry, Aunt Daisy, Lizzie will be safe with us, we will make sure that we all have seatbelts before we drive off.

Kit: Lizzie is our little "sister"; we wouldn't let anything happen on our watch.

**Bo & Luke came in, & joined them. They talked about what's gonna happen that day, & they all went to get dressed, & then they headed off, Enos already left for the station before everyone else, Daisy packed him a special lunch, while he is doing Patrol Duty for Rosco.**

**Bo & Luke got to the Back Forty to fix a fence that had been broken that week, & as they working, Bo said smiling.**

Bo (smiling): Luke, Did you ever imaged us as fathers, I mean time has sure passed, we went through losing our wives, & Uncle Jesse, then if it wasn't for Daisy, Enos, & Lizzie. We would've gone insane.

**Luke said this smiling to his younger cousin.**

Luke (smiling): Yes, we would, Thank God for families, & the power they bring.

**Meanwhile Pamela & Kit brought Lizzie to**

_**The Hazzard County Preschool**_** & Lizzie said**

**this anxiously to her cousins.**

Lizzie (anxiously): What if they don't like me, Pam & Kit?

**Pamela & Kit each said this to their cousin with a smile.**

Pamela (smiling): They are gonna love you, Lizzie.

Kit (smiling): You are cute as button, Honey, one look at you, & you will steal their hearts away.

**That made Lizzie feel better, & the cousins shared a hug, & some big kisses, they sent her off with new confidence, & they went on to their Highschool.**

**The Day had gone & went, they all went home, & discussed what happened during the day, & then the Dukes & Strates went to the Nightly Bedtime Rituals that they always do with their kids, before settling down & go to sleep themselves.**

End of: Day in the life of Parents: Getting the Day started: Part1.

_***Balladeer: I love how the day went, let's move on with the night, shall we?***_


	2. Two: Night Rituals: Part 2:

**Part 2: Nighttime Rituals:**

**It was time for bed, & Enos & Daisy went to tuck their daughter in, & read her a story, they talked for awhile, Lizzie had her water, & Enos & Daisy each said this with a smile to their child.**

Daisy (smiling): I love you, Sugar.

Enos (smiling): Me too, Honey.

**Lizzie said this smiling.**

Lizzie (smiling): I love you too.

**They hugged & kissed, then they let go of the embrace, Enos went to lock up the farm, & Daisy said this smiling to her daughter.**

Daisy (smiling): Uncle Bo & Uncle Luke will come in & say "goodnight" to you, Darlin', OK?

**Lizzie nodded, & smiled, she got comfortable, & Daisy went to her nieces' room to say "goodnight" to them, she saw that Luke & Bo were enjoy their time, so she stood partially behind the doorway, without being seen, & watching the love between fathers & daughters.**

**Luke asked this of his daughter & niece.**

Luke: How was school, Girls?

**The girls each said this in response.**

Kit: It was good.

Pamela: We made Honor Roll once again.

**Bo & Luke let out a whoop & they hugged their daughters in celebration for their achievements.**

**Then they talked about Racing, & how Bo & Luke have one coming up, & Kit & Pamela both told them that they would help prep for it, & that meant a lot to the Duke Boys.**

**Then Kit & Pamela were feeling tired, & they reached out to hug their fathers, & said this as they were doing the gesture.**

Kit (hugging Bo): I love you, Daddy.

Pamela (hugging Luke): That goes double for me too.

**Bo & Luke took their daughters in a group hug & they said this in response.**

Bo (hugging the girls): I love you too, my little darlings, you make us happy, remember that.

Luke (hugging the girls): You better believe it, you can tell us anything, & count on us for what you need... anything.

**They shared one more hug, & kisses, & then Daisy came in, as they left, they had smiles on their faces, Bo & Luke went to visit Lizzie, & Daisy went to talk to her nieces.**

**They talked about subjects that they rather not discuss with their fathers & once they were done, Daisy said this with a smile.**

Daisy (smiling): I love you so much, Girls.

**Pamela & Kit said smiling to their Aunt.**

Pamela (smiling): We love you, Aunt Daisy.

Kit (smiling): We sure do, thanks for always being there for us, we really appreciate it.

**They shared hugs & kisses, & then she went to find Bo & Luke before settling down besides Enos, & go to sleep.**

**She found Bo & Luke in Lizzie's Room, they were telling her about their adventures, she can hear the room being filled with laughter, then they proceeded to tell the little girl about Uncle Jesse, between her father & mother, her cousins, & uncles, she knows a lot about her Granduncle.**

**Lizzie said this to her uncles, as they went to in a group hug.**

Lizzie (hugging Bo & Luke): I love you, Uncle Bo & Uncle Luke.

**Bo & Luke each said this in response with a smile to their niece, as they hugged her.**

Bo (smiling, as he hugging Lizzie): We love you, Sugar.

**Then he broke the embrace, Luke said smiling to the little girl, as he hugged her.**

Luke (smiling, as he hugged Lizzie): You better believe it; we would do anything for you.

**They shared one more round of hugs, then kisses, & they watched Lizzie settle down, & go to sleep. They found Daisy at the doorway, & went over to her; she took her cousins into a hug.**

Daisy (hugged her cousins): You are so good with her, I really appreciate it.

**Luke & Bo hugged Daisy close to them, & they each said this with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): It's easy, especially when you've been around little girls.

Bo (smiling): Yeah, when they have you wrapped around their finger.

**Daisy thought about Jesse, Gabby, & Anita, she said this smiling to her cousins.**

Daisy (smiling): I think that Uncle Jesse, Anita, & Gabby would be proud of us for the way we raise our girls.

**The Duke Boys nodded in agreement, & said this smiling.**

Bo (smiling): They sure would be.

Luke (smiling): Absolutely.

**They walked over to their appropriate bedrooms, & they shared kisses & hugs, wished each other "goodnight", settled down & went to sleep in that cool Hazzard County night.**

End of: Day in the Life of Parents: Part 2: Night Rituals.

_*** Balladeer: I love that a whole day in Hazzard County went off without a hitch, don't you, Come back for more adventures now, you hear?***_


End file.
